


January 16, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm kicking myself for letting you near a ton of junk food,'' Amos said with a slight frown as Supergirl winced.





	January 16, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm kicking myself for letting you near a ton of junk food,'' Amos said with a slight frown as Supergirl winced by chocolate bar wrappers.

THE END


End file.
